


Our Window Sills

by bellcantwrite



Category: Dreamwastaken, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, dnf - Fandom, dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: Cuddling, DNF, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Platonic Relationship, Romantic Relationship, School, Teen Romance, Window, dreamnotfound, dreamwastaken - Freeform, georgenotfound - Freeform, lovestory, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28374084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellcantwrite/pseuds/bellcantwrite
Summary: George, brand new to the area of Orlando, Florida, is greeted by a friendly neighbor, who later surprises George at his window sill. George fights his emotions down as he and Clay become closer everyday, every talk, and every time he sees him at his window.
Relationships: Clay & George, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Dream & GeorgeNotFound, dreamnotfound - Relationship
Comments: 11
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1: Fragile

**Author's Note:**

> \- This chapter is quite long, but here is another story idea I recently got! I am going to slightly wing it haha, so if you have any suggestions for any scenes you want to see, please let me know!

“Do you guys need any help?” George turned around, a heavy box in his arms labeled “FRAGILE”. The sun weighed heavy on his back, only adding more complications to getting the boxes inside. He squinted his eyes, trying to see the figure more clearly in the hot sun. The mans voice was sweet, and cheerful, different. Very american. His mom chimed in from deeper inside the garage.

“Who’s that?” She questioned. She had two boxes stacked on top of one another, blocking her vision. George rolled his eyes, starting to set his boxes down to go help his mom, but interrupted with a force on his shoulder, stopping him from moving. The figures hand was strong, and firm, but the voice was gentle.  
“Don’t worry about it!” He gave George a pat on the shoulder, and picked up a jog into the garage, grabbing a box off the top of her stack. George cocked his head.

“Who might you be?” Georges mother asked, her voice was uncertain, but welcoming.  
“Oh right!” The man scratched the back of his neck. He looked Georges age. Probably in highschool.  
“I’m Clay, your neighbor!” He turned around and gestured a finger towards his house, planted directly next to theirs. His mothers face lit up.  
“How delightful! Of course you can help, Georgies arms are a little small.” She muttered the last bit as she walked inside with a shake of her head. George inhaled a sharp gasp. Of course his mother would say something like that. He shook his head, gripping tighter on the box to show he could hold it himself. Clay let out an awkward laugh, walking down the driveway from the garage and toward the moving van to pick up a box aswell.

George stepped inside the new house, which he hadn’t really had a look at quite yet. It was warm, caused by the hot, Florida sun, and the lack of the AC being turned on quite yet. His legs ached from the long day of traveling, and his arms were fatigued from the repetition of bringing in heavy boxes.  
He carefully walked up the stairs, feeling Clays presence closely behind him, only making him more shaky and nervous. This guy could be crazy.  
They turned the corner into Georges room, and set the boxes onto Georges bed. Georges arms hung limp by his side. Man was he tired. He looked up, noticing Clay in the room with him.  
“So- where are you guys coming from?” Clay began, obviously his intention to start a conversation. George hesitated. It wasn’t that hard to tell where they were from. Accent and all.  
“Um, London.” He said, shaking his head slowly, barely making eye contact with the new stranger.  
“Ooh sweet! Are you going to the highschool around this neighborhood?” Clays voice was hopeful, causing George to look up. His smile was genuine as the words came out of his mouth, curving up at the edges.  
“Oh, Lincoln? Yeah yeah.” George replied. He tried getting a better look at Clays face, which was almost perfect; nose, eyes. Very proportionate. Was that a weird thing to say? He was also quite taller than George. Clay looked over his shoulder and glanced back, taking a look at Georges window, which faced the side of the house that Clays house was, in fact, you could see their house from there. Clay walked over to Georges window, a tree almost blocked their view, as well as roof that extended from the window. Clay pointed to the house.  
“That’s my window.” He laughed slightly, turning back to face George, his smile wide and enthusiastic.  
“Oh cool.” George didn’t really know what to say, he had just met this person, what did he want him to say?  
“We should go finish the boxes? Clay suggested. George gave a slight smile and nod, as they headed out and back downstairs.

\----------------------------------------------------

George stared at the notification. His mother had suggested that he and Clay exchange numbers, which Clay agreed to rather quickly. He groaned slightly. He didn’t want to get attached to anyone. Not that he had a choice. They were neighbors. He had a rather hard time keeping friends, as he tended to be quiet, and shut himself off frequently. He also tended to attract good liars, which never ended up great for him.  
He adjusted his position on top of his covers, head against his pillow. His room was hot, even with the fan running, which annoyed him. The comforter under him was comfortable at least, but his room was so bare it hurt his eyes to look up. Boxes were piled everywhere, making him anxious.  
He unlocked his phone, checking the single text message.  
“Hey, is this George?” – Sent 8:20pm  
He raised an eyebrow with a small smile. He doesn’t know who else it would be.  
“Yeah, Clay?” – Sent 8:25pm  
The text bubble appeared, indicating Clay was typing. George stared at the bright screen, which slightly hurt his eyes in the dark room, illuminated only by a dim lamp on his dresser, which was a box. George pulled at his white t-shirt, fanning himself slightly. He was wearing the lightest thing he had, which was almost nothing, since the UK was usually a fairly normal temperature. His gray sweatpants clung uncomfortably to his legs. He sat up slowly, walking over to his window opening it to let in some cool night air, then returning to his bed, to see a new notification pop through.  
“Did you just open your window?”  
George furrowed his brows. That’s creepy.  
“Yes..?”  
“I hope this isn’t creepy. Can I come to your window?”  
George stared at the text messages. Complicated emotions suffocated his stomach slightly. Did he read that right? Come to his window? He scratched his forehead. Now he was curious.  
“Sure.”  
He clicked send, slowly. His eyes looked up to his window, which was on the same wall as his bed. He narrowed his eyes, trying to prepare himself so he wouldn’t jump. Was Clay serious?  
He heard the faint ruffling of leaves, and a small grunt. His eyes widened. He was actually coming to his window?  
He got off his bed slowly, approaching the window. Only to see Clay on the roof that extended off his sill. His mouth fell open. He was SMILING. Clay’s face was bright and awake, and his smile curved almost to his ears, accomplished. George raised his eyebrows, confused, but lending out a hand to help him up. Clays hand reached Georges, gripping onto his strongly, which frankly almost pulled George out the window himself, causing him to let out a little yelp. Clays eyes widened in surprised, and his smile turned into a gentle laughter as he hoisted himself onto the window, causing George to back up.  
“Sorry.” George muttered awkwardly. He glanced back up at Clay, getting a better view of him. He really wanted to ask him a question. He could see everything about his face. But just one thing.  
“What color are your eyes?” George questioned slowly, trying to phrase his words correctly, then quickly adding on, “Im colorblind.” With a nervous laugh. Clays eyes brightened, first confused, then almost excited.  
“It’s alright! They’re green.” He jumped down from the window sill, next to George. His confidence and the way he talked was much different then when they had met earlier. He was very proud sounding and well worded. 

Green. He wished he could see it. It sucked being colorblind.

Clay glanced around his room.  
“Whats your favorite color?” Clay questioned, making himself at home by sitting on the end of Georges bed.  
“Blue. It’s the only color I can truly see.” George replied, taking a look around his room. It was just boxes, which was really embarrassing.  
“Really?” Clays eyes brightened and he sat up from Georges bed and went to the windowsill.  
“Follow me to my bedroom.” Clay instructed, crawling out of the window.  
“What? Are you crazy?” George said defiantly, watching his strong figure crawl onto the roof steadily.  
“The tree is strong, and the roof of your house practically touches mine, you just need to crawl on the branch of the tree.  
“You just answered my question.” “George muttered, standing still exactly where he was.  
“I’ll help you then.” Clay shrugged, extending a hand to George. He glanced down at him wary, then finally climbed out the window, slowly.  
\----  
George let out a shudder as he finally hoisted himself onto Clays windowsill. Clay pulling him up. He watched as Clay used his free hand to run his fingers through his hair, which was a light brown color, messy, and pretty long. George glanced around the room. The walls were an obvious light blue, and so were his bed sheets. He laughed.

“Is this why you wanted me here?” George shook his head, laughing.  
Clay nodded, smile wide, obviously pleased with himself.  
George took a better look around. Clay had a pc set up in the corner of his room, and posters along his wall of various bands, and cool CD’s hung above his bed.  
“Wow, you have a cool room.” George murmured.  
“Thanks!” Clay exclaimed jumping onto his bed, which resulted in it squeaking. George laughed awkwardly, standing in the room. His palms were slowly getting sweaty, and the room was so densely quiet now he could practically hear his own heart beat.  
“So-.” Clays voice began, breaking the silence suddenly. “Did you have anybody in London?” Clay phrased the sentence awkwardly.  
“What do you mean?” George countered, confused. He decided to also make himself at home, and sat on Clays gaming chair, which was very comfortable, but quite big, he rested his arms along the leather rests and crossed his legs unconsciously.  
“Like- were you dating anyone.” Clay resumed, clearly he had to think pretty hard to form this sentence because for a moment his face was pinched and confused.  
“Oh.” George hummed, thinking for a moment.  
“Just crushes I guess.” George said slowly, this was quite an awkward conversation for their first thing to talk about.  
“Cool! Tell me about them.” Clay said eagerly, sitting up and on the edge of his bed, smile wide, staring at George.  
George hesitated.  
“Well. Most of them were very sporty. They were smart.” George thought hard. They were the one person that made George not want to leave, though he knew he never had had a chance, causing him to have difficulty talking about it.  
“He was the only one who really talked to me.” George explained, his heart became full but yet so empty while talking about them. He saw Dream readjust.  
“Hm. Did he like you back?” Clay asked, his voice was gentle, and comforting.  
“Uh. No.” George laughed awkwardly. “He had a girlfriend.” George forced a small smile. His heart was wrapped in so many emotions, and he felt a pull in his stomach.  
Clay smiled softly, his smile was so genuine, so fragile.  
“Well. You’ll pull tons of people at school.” Clay winked, changing the subject, but the sentence felt almost forced. George raised his eyebrows, surprised at the comment.  
“Yeah, yeah.” George murmured, glancing out Dreams window, a pang hitting his heart.


	2. Chapter 2: Attractive?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George experiences his first day at school, which is accompanied by Clays flirtatious behavior... and an invitation to a sleepover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- im sorry this chapter took so long to come out, i had to work in parts as i got motivation!  
> \- i hope you guys enjoy and if you have any ideas you want me to include please let me know!
> 
> \- once again, i am winging this story. :,)

Clays gaze rested on the textured ceiling, arm above his head, resting comfortably on his pillow. He took a slow breath, eyes tired and heavy, and his legs were sore from climbing to his new neighbors’ window sill the previous night. It was an interesting transaction. He liked his neighbor’s shy and quiet demeanor, he seemed like the person to never want to ask for attention, but secretly loves it. Even if they didn’t show it. 

Clay rolled over onto his side with a small groan, extending his arm forward to reach his phone, on his nightstand. He squinted his eyes against the bright light, trying to get his eyes to focus on some messages he forgot to respond to the previous night. 

Nick: r u driving to school tmr? can i get a ride lol – 3am 

Nick: wait nvm my moms got me -3:30am 

Nick: shit did u do the hw? send answers plssssssss – 5am 

Clay let out a small chuckle, glancing over his best friends messages. He lazily responded a simple “sure”, and set his phone, screen down onto the sheets next to him, closing his eyes for a few more seconds to fully sulk up the stillness of the morning. He slowly opened his eyes again, and subtly ran his tongue over his lips, removing the dry texture, and then stretching his arms and legs out, slightly arching his back in a stretch. 

What a dumb morning. He thought crossly, sitting on the edge of his bed. His mind wandered for a moment, thinking about the previous night. George. He didn’t seem to think too highly of himself, which only resulted in a pit in Clays stomach. He stood up, quickly deciding to get ready for school, in hopes to catch George in case he needed a ride. 

“Yes, I have my drivers license.” Clay countered, his voice acted offended, but in reality, the banter was quite entertaining. 

George furrowed his brow, staring at Clay directly in the face, his face contemplating. 

“Come on George its cold out here!” Dream complained, giving a small jump, and rubbing his arms with his hands against his hoodie, a simple deep green. It wasn’t THAT cold, it was just early in the morning, the sun had barely started rising yet. George raised an eyebrow slightly, giving a quick shrug then walking passed Clay towards his car, after swiftly closing and locking his front door. Clay raised his eyebrows in surprise. Was not expecting that reaction. Clay thought, amused. 

He quickly shuffled behind George, a snarky idea popping into his head as he snuck back in front of George, who had almost made it to the passenger side of his Gray Honda, freshly washed. 

He smiled slyly, grabbing onto the door handle, and pulling it, looking George right in the eyes, and started to playfully bow. It didn’t open. He pulled again. The car was locked. Color filled Clays cheeks, and a blanket of embarrassment clouded his chest. 

“Clay..?” George laughed, his eyebrows showed he was confused, but his smile was definitely entertained by Clays failed attempt. 

“I. Uh.” Clay cleared his throat, reaching his free hand into his hoodies jacket, and fumbling his key around, finding the “unlock” button. He pressed it gently, hearing the beep of the car and gentle unlocking sound of the doors. 

“That, did not happen.” Clay smiled, opening the door, successfully, this time. He watched George break eye contact and roll his eyes as he stepped into the passenger seat of the car. Clay shut the door gently, quickly hopping around the front of his car towards the drivers seat. 

He quickly sat on the cool, leather seats, turning the car on. 

“How do I know you’re not a serial killer or something?” George muttered, pulling down the sun blocker, and opening the mirror in order to look at himself. Clay quickly glanced over at George, the sun barely rising in front of them left a glow on Georges chiseled jawline, and made his deep brown eyes glint of hazel instead. He gulped and focused back on the road, hand firm on the steering wheel. 

“I guess theres no way to tell.” His smile leaked slowly into his voice, slowly turning into a small laugh. 

“A serial killer wouldn’t say that.” George said, closing the mirror. Out of the corner of his eye, Clay watched George take a quick glance over, then look back down at his backpack, seated in between his feet. 

“And you would know what a serial killer says?” Clay said, his voice acting baffled, a wide grin spread cheekily across his face. George scoffed. 

“I’m not interesting enough to be a serial killer. I just know from the movies.” He replied. 

“Oh, well I think your interesting.” The words escaped Clays lips in a counter faster than he intended to. Was that flirty? He thought, worried. He gulped, hiding his complex emotions behind a nuetral smile, pretending to be very interested and focused on the road. 

A dense silence filled the small area of the car and he heard George take a sharp inhale. 

“Really?” George asked slowly, out of the corner of his gaze he saw Georges head looking out of his own window as they pulled into the schools parking lot. Clay quickly did a smooth parking. He was well in too deep now to just give a half assed answer. He didn’t want to sound like he didn’t mean it. 

He turned to look at George. His dark brown hair was a little messy, and the sun created its own highlights in the depths of the strands, George turned looking at him, making a shadow fall across the side of his face closest to the seat, and a golden light shine briskly over the other. 

“Of course I do. I don’t lie.” Clay responded, his voice soft. He saw Georges pale cheeks slowly start to fill with color, making Dreams heart give a slight flutter and fall as Georges head quickly whipped away, hand on his backpack, and the other on the door handle as he got out. 

“Thanks. Lets head to campus?” George asked awkwardly, opening his side of the car door. Clay smiled, beginning to open his door. 

“Yeah, I’ll introduce you to some of my friends.” 

“Those two are dating.” Clay said with a smile, waving them off sarcastically. A brunette punched him lightly in the shoulder, and a boy in a color-blocked hoodie started giggling. 

“So, Karl and Nick?” George looked from the two boys as he said their names. Clay nodded, then slightly grabbing Georges’ arm, turning him around to face Punz. He felt George stiffen slightly, then loosen as he twisted him. 

“And then this is Punz.” Clay exclaimed, a bright smile breaking on his face as he glanced at George. George was definitely shy, his demeanor was like glass. He could see right through him. 

“Oh nice to meet you Punz.” George said, only with a small smile arising across his face. 

Dream glanced behind his shoulder, they were all met up behind the large library, the sun barely let out light on this side, causing dark shadows under the canopy, and a cool air to flow almost consistently. He squinted his eyes looking out for a couple other people. 

“Wheres everyone else?” Clay said, slightly furrowing his brow, confused, looking back at the portion of the group. He felt George close to his side, shoulder almost touching his softly. 

Nick shrugged, his hands reached into his pocket where he pulled out his wired headphones, and handed Karl one ear piece. Clay glanced over at George. 

“Theres more?” George whispered to him, his voice was obviously sarcastic, causing Dream to chuckle, giving him a slight bumb using his side. 

“Only a couple don’t worry.” He said, shooting George a quick smile. The shorter quickly looked away, covering his arms with his hands in a cross shape, indicating he was cold. 

“Why didn’t you bring a jacket.” Dream whisper shouted, slightly teasing him. George scoffed. 

“I just assumed it was always hot here.” 

“Just cause we’re in the shadows, the bell will ring soon so we’ll be inside.” Dream replied. George gave him a quick nod, looking up at the wall bordering them, where a circular, rusted bell was hung. 

“What classes do you have?” Georges voice was sudden and slightly panicky. Causing Dream to look quickly toward his new friend in concern. 

“Show me your schedule.” He prompted, watching George reach backward into a small pocket located on the side of his backpack; he shuffled around, unfolding a wrinkled piece of paper and handing it to Dream. 

He squinted, reading the small fine print. They shared most classes. 

“Every class except for 2nd and last period.” Dream found himself slightly smiling, a warm feeling overwhelming him. He looked back up, handing the paper back to George. 

“That’s good.” George exclaimed, his face was turned away but Dream could hear the small smile behind his words, causing color to rise to Dreams cheeks. 

“You’re so lucky you get to sit next to me.” Clay whispered, a sly smile spreading across his cheeks as he looked next to him at George. His first period teacher had let George and Clay sit next to eachother, since they knew one another. It was double desks aswell, so just them. George looked over, rolling his eyes. 

“You’re ridiculous. I bet on Monday she’ll change the seating chart.” He scoffed, turning his attention back to writing in his notebook. Clay continued to stare at George a couple extra moments. 

He was actually very attractive. His smile was so bright and cheerful, and his eyes were so comforting to rest your own upon. Clay shook his head slightly, turning back away. He actually did forget it was a Friday. His face brightened as he shoved Georges shoulder, slightly harder than he meant to, resulting in a sour, confused look in return from George. 

“What do you want.” George muttered quietly, his eyes fluttered from his notebook, to Clay, to his notebook, then finally resting on Clay again, his tone impatient. 

“You should totally sleepover. Then Saturday we can go to the beach.” Clay whispered; his voice was excited rushes of air as he watched George process his idea. 

Georges face quickly became colorized, before nonchalantly turning his gaze back to his paper with a simple shrug and a “sure.” Dream smiled, content with his accomplishments, and returning to his notes. 

“My mums gonna think I’ve been kidnapped.” George said, his voice sarcastic as he flipped the sun blocker of the car upwards. 

“Good think texting exists.” Clay snapped, a smile erupted, resulting a wide, cheerful grin, turning to look at George, which hes done countless times already on this car ride. The sun was still bright, and the day was as hot as it was before. 

George shot him a playful eye roll, making Clay squint his eyes playfully in return before turning his full attention back to the road. 

“If you can’t keep your eyes off of me you are going to crash.” There was hesitance in Georges tone at first, but as the statement flowed off his tongue his confidence heightened, making Clays eyes widen in surprise. He could feel the shit eating smirk George had plastered on his face. He kept his eyes glued forward, and his knuckles tightened around the steering wheel, and his body tensed. He felt sparks going up and down his spine, and his tongue was stuck in his throat. His mind reeled for a second. He would not let George win. He broke a smile. 

“Then stop being so attractive.” Dream countered. He knew he may have crossed an unspoken line, but friends play fought like this all the time. And they were friends. Out of the corner of his gaze he could see Georges face burn up, and he looked away. He kept the smile on, amused with himself. 

“Oh, I never asked you.” George said slowly, changing the topic quickly. 

“Hm?” Dream murmured. Egging him to go on. 

“You already asked me…” George hesitated. “Do you have anyone? Like a partner?” He paused between each word slowly. Dream smiled. 

“I don’t know why you’re hesitating so much.” Dream teased, continuing. 

“I had a boyfriend. Maybe like. A year ago? But we broke up.” Dream replied. The relationship was fine, he just wasn’t ready for a partner yet. 

“Oh- I’m sorry.” George whispered. 

“It was mutual, don’t worry. I don’t get very sad thinking about it, it was short.” Dream replied, he looked at George with a soft smile. Georges hair was a bit messy after the long school day, and his eyes were tired, but bright, as the sun shot its reflective gaze off of them. 

“Eyes on the road!” George demanded, his voice was soft, despite his obvious attempts to be intimidating. This only caused Dream to grin larger, as he pulled into the familiar, long roads of their neighborhood.


	3. Chapter 3: Lightning Strike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George helps Clay with eyeliner... Clay trips George in the ocean... oh lord.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got super motivated lately so heres the next chapter!

“That looks fun, we should try it.” George looked up, he was mindlessly spinning in Clays desk chair, head slightly leaned back, zoned out on the wall. He glanced over at Clay who had shuffled to sit on the edge of his bed, facing George, and he held his phone out.  
George squinted his eyes, it was a tiktok.  
“What about it do you want to try?” George questioned. He looked at Clay, who was obviously hiding his excited expression. His eyes and the corners of his lips threatening to curl up into a smile gave him away easily.  
“The eyeliner he has on.” Clays smile broke, glancing at the phone again, and George watched him squint his eyes for a better look. Clay would look great with eyeliner. He had these roundish eyes, with long eyelashes. Caught in the midst of his staring, Clay glanced up. His green eyes were bright and cheerful, as his grin turned into a sneer smile.  
“So?” Clay had obviously caught him staring. He could just tell by the look on his face, but he was glad he didn't tease him about it. It would’ve been awkward. Georges eyelids fluttered for a moment as he gulped quietly and turned back to spinning in his chair.  
“Yeah sure. Do you have eyeliner?” George questioned, staring at the wall again. He heard the squeak of the bed as Dream got up and walked over to his desk, standing over the chair George was sitting in. George held his breath as Clays arm reached over his head, a wave of his cologne quickly washed over George, he tried spinning in the chair back and forth just little by little, to appear not as nervous as he was as he clutched onto the arms of the chair firmly.  
Clays arm reached over, opening a drawer in his desk, shuffling around a moment, he pulled out a slightly long, pencil looking object.  
“I stole it from my sister.” Clay said, amused. George scoffed.  
“So you’ve done this before?”  
Dream shook his head, his grin was so wide his eyes were squinting slightly.  
“Let me see it.” George gave out his hand, where Clay carefully dropped it. Georges gaze fluttered around for a mirror.   
“Use my phone's camera.” Clay handed him his phone, and George quietly propped it up against the base of Clay's monitor. He uncapped the eye liner with a careful click. He wasn’t about to tell Dream that he used to do this all the time back in the UK, usually on the weekends, and mostly for fun. But still.   
He held back his know it all smile as he carefully planned out a line from the bottom of his top eyelid, and then perfectly connecting the second line, then gracefully copying the exact wing on the opposite eye. He then put some on his lower lid, and smudged it gently with his finger. Replicating that exact motion on the other eye aswell.  
“What the hell.” Clay scoffed. He turned Georges chair around, the tallers hands were placed on each arm of the chair, slightly looming over George as he looked at his eyes, squinting. George felt the butterflies fly off in his stomach, and sparks slightly go up and down his spine as he held his breath as Clay stared at him, inches away from his face. Clays eyes fluttered from Georges gaze to his lips, then quickly back up again as he let out a smile, backing up.  
“You look so tense.” Clay teased, his voice highly amused as he picked up the eyeliner pencil off the desk. George let out an awkward smile, his face slightly flushing.  
“You should help me with my eyeliner.” Clay pressed suddenly, glancing over at George, studying his eyes briefly. Georges eyes widened and he rubbed the back of his neck slowly, his words felt almost caught in his throat. If Clay knew what he was doing, he sure was smooth as hell.  
“Um yeah- yeah we- I- I can.” George stuttered quietly, sitting up from the chair, following Clay who sat criss cross on the edge of the bed, his smile was so full of it, he definitely knew what he was doing. Clay handed George the eyeliner, slightly leaning forward a bit as George stood in front of him.  
His mind was racing. He could almost feel his heartbeat in his throat, and he swore his hands were shaking as he took the eyeliner from Clay. He leaned forward, inches away from Clays face. His face was hot. No. Burning. His face was burning. He backed up.  
“My hands are shaking.” He explained poorly, fidgeting with the eyeliner in between his fingers.  
Clay smiled softly and uncrossed his legs, letting his legs go over the edge of his bed.  
“Maybe if you sat down you wouldn't shake so much!” Clay exclaimed. His voice trailed off, his face flushed, realizing what he said. He gulped.   
“Sit?” George repeated slowly. Was he asking him to literally sit on him. What. He felt his face get red.  
“Yes thats why I uncrossed my legs. It’s not weird. Friends do it all the time.” Clay repeated, with more confidence. George hammered the sentence into his brain over and over. Friends. Friends do it- he was right. He was being friendly. It wasn’t really a big deal.   
Thats what he repeated. His heart pounded through his chest, he had only sat as far on Clays lap as he needed, and his legs fell of Clays, and onto the bed. He tried forgetting about the fact that he and Clay were only centimeters apart. George licked his lips unconsciously, squinting in a focused gaze, doing the eyeliner for Clays eye.  
“Dont mess it up.”   
“Don’t say that.” George muttered, finishing one eye, he avoided actually looking into Clays eyes as much as he could. But he could feet Clays hot breath everytime he took a breath, and the tension was terrible.  
“You are so cute when you’re focused.” Clay teased. George took his hand away from Clays eye, and backed up. His eyebrows furrowed, confused, and he felt his cheeks get warm. He glanced at Clays face. Freckles were perfectly placed, scattered across his cheeks and nose. And his eyes sparkled. No really. George could not stop himself from staring.  
“And flustered.” Clay added cheekily. Clay shifted a bit in his seat. Causing George to move too.  
“Don't move!” George said, his voice frantic. He pretended not to hear what Clay said, as he leaned in to do his other eye.  
“Okay. I did it. I finished the eye.” George backed up. Looking at Clay. Who was returning the favor. Clay looked like he was studying George. His eyebrows were slightly furrowed. Clays gaze shifted from George's eyes to his lips, staring a couple moments. George glanced away nervously, licking his lips quickly out of habit. He looked back. The tension was like a rubber band. It was so close to breaking. It was like a weighted blanket.   
“When are we going to the beach?” George pushed, quickly snapping Clay out of his daydream.  
“Oh. Right. Probably tomorrow. It's pretty late.” Clay muttered. George looked at his stance, and smiled shyly.  
“I’ll get off you now.” George carefully got off Clay, and sat next to him. He looked almost. Disappointed.  
“Why not go to the beach right now?” George asked, admiring Clays eyeliner from the side. Thankfully, he hadn't messed up, despite how shaky and awkward he felt. Clay glanced over, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.  
“We don’t have to swim. Just. Sit on the beach i dont know.” Georges voice trailed off, looking away. Clay rested a light hand on George's shoulder. George's body sparked at the small touch. His face colorized as he quickly looked away.  
“I mean. Sure. I guess we can.” Clay said, standing up and heading over to his window, where he bent down slightly to open it.  
“What are you doing?” George pressed, confused. They were going to the beach, not a rave.  
“We have to sneak out.” Clay said slowly- he looked at George, his face almost asked for permission. George gulped. Right. His mom wasn't just going to let them go to the beach.  
“Oh.” George walked behind Clay. The height difference really hit him at this point. He was basically at his shoulder. He smiled awkwardly at Clay, receiving a small smile in return as Clay lifted his leg over the wall, and then the other. He looked through the window to George, reaching out his hand for him to take. George gulped. He took Clay's hand, which quickly wrapped itself tightly around George's smaller, colder hands. Instantly almost warming up his whole body.  
“Your hands are cold.” Clay laughed, watching George climb out the window.  
“You make them warmer.” George replied. Wait.   
Clay had quickly fallen silent at Georges comment. He did not mean for it to come out like that. Shoot. He was an idiot.  
“I meant like- your hands are warm.” George glanced up at Dream, whose face was bright red. Maybe he could push a little farther.  
“You get so red!” George teased, he squeezed Clay's hand a little and looked at him with a playful squint of his eyes. He had no idea where this confidence came from. But it was fun. Clay looked at George, his face was priceless. His eyes were wide.  
Suddenly Clay's face relaxed, squeezing Georges hand back.  
“Yeah but I bet if I kissed you right now you’d be even more red.” Clay replied. His voice was charming. Newfound confidence. He leaned a bit forward just to smile in Georges face. His eyes fluttered, trying to read George's reaction. George raised his eyebrows. He thought about the words that had just come out of Clays mouth. He felt twists and turns in his stomach, his palms became sweaty and he could feel his heartbeat in his throat.  
“You know what's not red! The ocean!” George very obviously tried getting himself out of the conversation. He didnt mean for it to get that far. He heard Clay laugh, as he took the lead once again, leading them down the tree.  
\------------- 

“Its cold!” George complained. The cold water lapped around his ankles gently, the sand was wet and soft underneath his feet. He looked out at the horizon. The moon left gentle highlights across the quiet, slow waves of the ocean. The smell of salt and sea filled his senses completely. He was not used to this.  
“I mean. It is like almost midnight.” Clay laughed. He was right next to George, also looking out at the horizon. His face was softly illuminated by the moonlight. Casting beautiful shadows across the depths of his face, and highlighting his sharp features beautifully. George gulped and looked away.  
He heard Clay sigh, and glanced over. Dream crossed his hands, and reached down to the end of his shirt, lifting it up. George's gaze widened and he looked away.  
“What are you doing?” George uttered quickly. Clay laughed, nudging George's side as he finished taking the shirt off over his head.  
“So I don't get it wet.” George glanced over, his eyes glued to Clays face. Clay's eyebrows were furrowed in confusion to Georges' question, but his smile and squinted eyes showed he was definitely amused. George's eyes fluttered quickly to Clays chest then back up. He shrugged, and started lifting his shirt off as well. If he acted like he didn’t care, then it would be easy. Right? He walked a bit up shore, tossing his shirt next to Clays. He turned around, his eyes caught Clays, whose gaze wandered from his chest, to his face, then turning back to the water. George felt his face slightly burn, he walked back, slightly behind Clay. He laughed, picking up his foot lightly in order to splash Clays lower calves slightly with the cold water. He heard a small, shocked gasp from Clay, who whipped his head around in an evil smile, his eyebrows raised.  
“Oh Georgeeeee.” Clays voice deepened, and he furrowed his brows playfully.  
“You do not want to start this.” Clay warned.  
George tensed up slightly at the way his name slid off of Clays tongue. He felt his heart race. He felt a sudden cold pang of water hit his calves. Clay had returned the gesture. George laughed bending down, scooping water, and lifting his arms up in order to spring the salty water across Clays lower half. Clays jaw dropped. George was not gonna wait this time. He backed up a few steps, his legs a bit restrained against the water and the wet sand. He turned around, laughing and running across the shore of the ocean, his feet leaving behind gentle prints in the sand behind him. He could hear Clays laugh right behind him. Clay was definitely faster. George was out of breath ten times quicker than normal. His laugh was barely escaping as he tried to get faster, his body almost heaving for air. Suddenly, knocking the breath he felt strong firm hands grab onto his waist, pulling him down. He let out a small shriek as a familiar laugh rang around him as he rolled, his back suddenly against the soft sand. His body was tense from the fall, and his arms were up in a defensive stance, and his eyes slightly closed. He slowly opened his eyes, only to see Clay looming over him, a cheeky smile plastered across his face. His arms were planted beside George.  
“Where are you gonna run now, George?” Clay whispered, he laughed, his grin only widened. George felt his head spin, he could feel the butterflies in his stomach and the swirls that only got worse as Clay loomed over him. George knew what to do. He smiled, relaxing, he lifted his head up, supporting himself with his elbows, against the sand. He gazed into Clays green eyes, glowing white from the reflection of the waters. He felt Clays gaze shift softly into almost panic. George's gaze fluttered to Clay's lips. So kissable. He smiled as he pressed his lips softly against Clays. He felt Clay loosen. Clay pushed farther, leaning slightly into George. George felt sparks run through his chest and poke at his heart, he felt his elbows go slightly weak, and his mind suddenly reeled. The kiss was like a lightning strike. He pulled away. Clay's eyes looked into Georges. His gaze was yearning. Pleading. George smiled suddenly, he pushed Clay to the side, knocking him over onto his back while his mind was flustered. Clay's unfocused state quickly shifted to panic as George stood up, kicking him with water and running back to where their shirts were. His mind was fuzzy. He could not believe what he had just done.


End file.
